Wings of Tennis
by Silverleaf2157
Summary: Finally a third year in high school, Tezuka is on the way home from dinner with the regulars, when he's kidnapped. With the help of the Flock, will Tezuka make it home to Japan? And what are these things on his back?
1. Prologue

**I'm BACK! That's right! Silv here and with a new story!**

**Honestly, I was surprised when I saw that there weren't any MR and Prince of Tennis crossovers…with how amazing both these fandoms are.**

**So this is just a prologue, and if I get enough reaction, I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Ochibi!" Tezuka watched as Echizen braced himself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid Kikumaru's hug.

"That hurts Sempi," Echizen squirmed in the hyper red head's grasp, trying to break free.

"Oops! Sorry Ochibi!" Kikumaru let him go, only to latch onto Oishi, who had walked up with Taka-san.

"Tezuka, it was a good practice today!" Fuji came up behind him, startling Oishi, who jumped and let out a slight yelp.

"Ah! Fuji! You scared me!" Oishi gasped.

"Ah, Gomen. Gomen." Fuji said, his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE?" Momo's shout could be heard from the gates, as the two second years made their way over to the rest of the regulars, who were going to go to Kawamura sushi shop for a weekly dinner.

They were in high school now, three years after they had won the Nationals against Rikkaidai, and they had recreated the same line up as that year. Tezuka had claimed the title of Buchou, Oishi taking vise-captain. Echizen returned from America again with even more titles, and Taka-san had even rejoined tennis as a manager so they could recreate the team.

The two stopped a few feet away and grabbed each other's collars. "I said that you're too loud, baka." Kaido hissed.

"Alright don't start now." Oishi said, coming between the two rivals.

"Fhusssss" Kaido turned away, hissing slightly.

"Meh! All we need now is Inue!" Momo said, going over to stand by Echizen.

"Percent that I was going to be last, 87%" Inue said, as he walked up, his green notebook clutched in his hand.

"Everybody is here now, so let's go," Tezuka said, turning and leading the way to the sushi shop.

* * *

It night passed fast, and soon it was time for Tezuka to leave, knowing that his curfew was coming soon.

"Are you sure that you don't want someone to walk with?" Oishi asked again, as Tezuka was leaving.

"It's alright, enjoy your night." Tezuka said, shifting his tennis bag on his shoulder.

Calling his goodbye to the rowdy group in the shop, Tezuka turned and walked down the street, towards his home.

_'It's very nice out,'_ Tezuka thought as he walked down the silent street, the glow of the moon lighting the way.

Carried in his thoughts, Tezuka didn't notice that anyone was following him until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. Reaching back he grasped feathers, and pulled the needle out of his neck.

Holding it in front of his face, Tezuka was alarmed to see a tranquilizer dart, like the ones used on he inspected it, a large shadow came up from behind Tezuka, causing him to turn.

Before he could react, the world spun, and darkness overtook him.

* * *

**That's it…for now….**

**Again, if I get enough reaction I'll post up the first chapter…and that's when the flock comes in!**

**Review Please!**

**~Silv**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, a couple of people decided to take a look at this…I just hope that you'll give it a try!**

**Here's chapter one! This is where the actual story starts and the Flock gets introduced! **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Talking" - Japanese

"Talking" - English

_"Thinking" - Thoughts_

* * *

Pain.

It felt like a fire was licking at his back, though his bones and even in his lungs.

Tezuka didn't know how long he lay, writhing in pain, but slowly the fire seemed to pull back, and soon he started to become more aware. Little by little Tezuka was able to string thoughts together, and noted that he was lying curled on a cold floor.

_'W-what happened?' _Tezuka thought, his other senses slowly coming back. The sound of whispers drifted to his ears.

_"_Hey guys, I think he's waking up!" A little girl's voice whispered in English.

Tezuka struggled to move, but after shifting a little, his back seemed to burst back into flames. '_Damn, that hurts.'_

"Are you picking anything up?" A different voice spoke, this time sounding older and closer to Tezuka's right side.

"I'm definitely getting thoughts, but he's thinking in a different language, Japanese, maybe?" The little girl's voice said.

'_Thank kami that I have an aunt in America, so I can understand what they are saying…somewhat.' _Tezuka thought, shifting slightly, again.

"Yeah, it really sounds like Japanese." The girl said.

"See if you can talk with him." This time it was a soft, deep male voice, not far from Tezuka's own, that came from close to his left.

"Alright." Was the answer that came.

Tezuka was alarmed to hear the same voice, say slowly, in his head_, '__Hello, do you understand English?'_

_'__A small amount,' _Tezuka struggled to think the English.

"Yay! I got an answer!" The same voice said happily out loud.

"What did he say?" Another voice asked this time, a younger boy, from the sound of it.

"That he understands a little bit of English," The girl answered.

'_Can you move?' _She asked mentally.

_'Hurts' _ Tezuka thought, struggling to open his eyes.

Finally, the fire seemed to dull enough that Tezuka could crack his eyes open.

The room was dark, and Tezuka was crammed in a rather small dog crate, and he was relieved that he still had his glasses. He shifted and slowly moved in a better position, squeezing his eyes closed, trying not to cry out.

Muttering a quiet curse, Tezuka sucked a breath in through clenched teeth. He shoulder was throbbing harshly, along with the burning going through the rest of his body.

Reaching up and clutching his shoulder, Tezuka opened his eyes and looked around slowly, taking in the other cages with a blank face. In the cages closest around him were other people, all staring at him with curious expressions.

To his left was a teen girl that looked about his age, with longish blond brown hair, and brown eyes. She had a tone about her that held leadership, something that Tezuka also had.

Across the aisle from him was a little blond haired blue eyed girl, and to his right was a dark haired and eyed teen his age, who looked the most like he was from Asia.

There was also a black girl and blue eyed blond haired boy that looked like he was related to the little girl.

"Where am I?" Tezuka asked.

The teens all looked confused and the blond boy asked, "What?"

Tezuka blinked and said slowly, "Ah, Where am I?" His voice was thickly accented but the teens around him all understood.

"You're at the Facility." The black girl said, too fast for Tezuka to understand.

He cocked his head to the side, "eto…"

"I think you said that too fast, he can't understand English that well." The little girl said.

"Oh, Sorry." The dark girl said, blushing slightly.

"You are in a lab called The Facility." The girl to his left said.

"Ano…" Tezuka shifted thinking, _'a lab?' _"Ah, what am I doing here?"

"You're an experiment," the dark haired teen said, and Tezuka recognized his voice from before.

"Umm, do you have a name?" the little girl on his right asked.

"Ano…" Tezuka thought, _'I don't think my name will be easy for them to say, so I'll just use my family name.'_

"Mitzu. " he said, saying it slowly so they could understand.

"Hm, Mitzu." The blond haired girl said, testing the name out. "Well, I'm Max." 

Next the dark teen spoke, nodding in his direction, "Fang."

After, the black girl spoke, "Hi I'm Nudge."

She had opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the blond boy. "I'm The Gasman, you can call my Gazzy if you want."

_'The Gasman? What a strange name." _

"Well, there's one more of us, Iggy, but they took him away for a test," Max said, speaking slowly, so Tezuka could understand.

Tezuka nodded and sighed, leaning back, only to sit back up when his back hurt again.

Gritting his teeth, Tezuka looked over his shoulder, only to feel his eyes widen and shock run through his mind.

_'What the?' _he thought, seeing large wings folded tightly on his back.

Before his could voice his confusion, the doors of the room slammed open, shedding bright light in the room, causing all the teens to flinch.

"Get the new one!" a sharp voice commanded. Tezuka shrank back as legs appeared in front of his cage, and a large man leaned down and opened the crate.

Tezuka tried to resist, but the hold on his arm was strong, and despite all the kicking and struggling he did, they were able to drag him out of the room and into a bright hallway. Soon, he was shoved though a pair of white doors, into a room with a dentist like chair in the center, only with straps.

Tezuka was forced into the chair and pinned down, a final strap pinning his head down, preventing him from turning it to the side.

There was a moment of silence after the men that had taken Tezuka into the room left, before a new set of footsteps approached, and man with a white coat stood above him.

Teuzka stared at the man with blank eyes, as he started attaching electrodes to Tezuka's arms, including two on his temples, even though he had tried to pull away. A heart monitor was connected to his finger and a blood pressure cuff attached to his arm.

Tezuka started struggling hard when he saw the large needle, knowing it would be painful. The straps held strong as he pulled at them, wincing as the needle was pushed through his skin, and the liquid was inserted into his veins.

Suddenly Tezuka's mind seemed to kick into overdrive, and dimly he watched as the white coat leaned over him, scribbling furiously on his clip board.

Tezuka's sight went white, and the fire he had been feeling since he woke up flared, so hard that a loud scream ripped through his throat.

For some reason Tezuka's mind seemed to be going through the entire Japanese language, and again another scream ripped through his throat, as another needle was thrust into his arm.

Soon his world was turning dark, as the pain over took Tezuka's body, even as his struggling got stronger.

* * *

When Tezuka woke he found that he was in a plain white room, and his school uniform, which had been what he had been wearing when he was taken, was gone, and in its place were standard hospital clothes.

Sitting up, Tezuka's body ached, and his head throbbed. Lifting his hand to his head, Tezuka noticed that his wrists were cut up and raw, and he also had small marks from where the needles were inserted into his skin.

Suddenly the door was opened, and the dark haired teen, Fang, was thrust in, his arms tied behind his back. The door was then slammed closed, as Fang landed hard on his knees.

There was a loud click of a lock, and Tezuka knew he wasn't getting out soon.

Fang looked up and met eyes with Teuzka, who was still sitting on the floor on the other side of the small room. The two stared at each other for a moment before Tezuka finally moved, carefully crawling over to Fang.

"Your name Fang? Right?" Tezuka asked, hoping his English wasn't too bad.

Fang nodded, "Yeah. You're Mitsu?"

Tezuka nodded, before moving to Fang's back, and inspecting the ropes looping Fang's wrists. Pulling at the ropes, Tezuka was able to untie the knot, and Fang pulled his arms forward, rubbing his wrists.

As he did this, Tezuka was able to catch a glimpse of dark, midnight wings.

"Wings." Tezuka said, as Fang turned around, nodding thanks.

"Yeah, and from what I heard you have them too," Fang said, extending his wings slightly, for the Japanese boy to see better.

Tezuka nodded slowly, and said, "I cannot move them." 

Fang thought for a moment, before saying, "Can I see them?"

Teuzka nodded and Fang moved behind him, asking him quietly to take off his shirt.

Tezuka could feel Fang's hands on his back, probing here and there, "Tell me if it hurts." Fang warned as he slowly started unfolding Tezuka's wings.

Tezuka watched over his shoulder as Fang helped spread his wings, noting that they were the same brown as his hair, with honey colored speckles.

When his wings were almost extended, Tezuka was surprised to see that they were almost fifteen feet across.

"Ah, I understand now," Fang said quietly, as he tapped along the joints, and at the point where the wings were connected to Tezuka's back.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked, as Fang's hand went to the base of his neck, and moved down, tapping each vertebrae.

"We have to reconnect your wings to your joints, which will reconnect the nerves," Fang explained, reaching were the wings joined Tezuka's back. "This might feel weird," Tezuka was warned before Fang hit hard, and a loud pop sounded in the room, along with the feeling of getting a dislocated arm reset, as Tezuka would know.

Tezuka gasped, but before he could say anything, Fang hit him again, this time on the other side of his spine. Again the pop sounded, and Tezuka grunted, as Fang moved out from behind him.

Fang smirked as Tezuka slowly started testing his new limbs, finally able to feel them. "You took that well."

"You have done that before?" Tezuka asked slowly, realizing how easy it was to move the wings, almost like another set of arms.

Fang nodded, watching as Tezuka moved his wings around him, reaching out a hand to stroke the brown feathers. "With Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. Also with myself."

Teuzka nodded, noticing that he could slightly move the feathers, ruffling them, and even angle the bottom ones.

Tezuka then folded his wings against his back, feeling that they seemed to slip into a dip into his back, as he pulled on his shirt.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound, and Tezuka realized that the room was filling with gas. Slowly the two teens slumped, the effects of the gas taking affect.

* * *

**Well, that's it!**

**There was a bit of brother bonding between Tezuka and Fang! (If that could even be called bonding)**

**If anyone has an idea for a better title, please tell me! **

**Review! I want to know if anyone actually reads this story!**


End file.
